


DTNCIS

by Ace_Parent



Category: NCIS, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, And not done, But I love her., Crossover, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, It's 17 pages long at this point, Same for number 2, She's adorable in my head, She's staying unless I can ship her off, T-T, Takes place after Dino Thunder, Takes place after McGee's book, Yes I gave the grown up pair a kid, and probably too old for timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Parent/pseuds/Ace_Parent
Summary: Our teen rangers from Reefside come across a dead marine when on a trip around DC. Will the NCIS team be able to solve the crime? I realise that was terrible. Takes place outside both TV shows making it AU





	DTNCIS

One day, a man was jogging home to his family at the tail end of his morning jog when a car pulled up beside him. He stopped when he saw a smiling woman holding out a map. Behind this projected image, a man held up a silenced gun and pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot through the woman’s teeth and to the man’s heart. He gripped his chest and fell backwards onto the lawn behind him as the driver hit the gas and sped away.

Four teenagers, a girl and three boys, were messing around on the footpath as they were walking along. They were on a small trip to the Capital before school separated them out for their first years in college. 

The boy dressed mainly in red took a pad of paper from the teen in white and flipped through it while walking backwards. His foot caught on something and he tripped, causing the backwards-walker to fall onto his butt. The three standing teens laughed at their fallen comrade. Seeing it was a person, they assumed was passed out drunk, proceeded to try and wake him up, to make sure he was okay. The one in blue nudged his ribs with his foot, moving his arm from where it was gripped and the girl gasped in surprise.

“Guys, do any of you have your phones on you?” She asked. “I don’t think he’s waking up anytime soon.” She said pointing to the wound revealed by his moved arm.

* * *

 

“U.S. Marine Eric Myers. Burn mark on the chest. I.D and wallet are still in his pocket which rules out robbery as a motive as he still had twenty dollars on him. No ring, means no widow or kids to inform.” N.C.I.S. Special Agent Anthony “Tony DiNozzo informed his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ziva David was taking pictures of the scene and noticed the tire tracks before taking a few pictures of them too. “It looks like it may have been a hit and run.” She stated, pointing them out to Gibbs.

Timothy McGee walked up to the group as the Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald “Ducky” Mallard walked up as well with Jimmy Palmer, his assistant.

“The kids are being cooperative, Boss.” Tim said before looking their new case over. His eyes widened in recognition of the dead man’s face. Gibbs noticed this and called the younger agent over.

“You know him, McGee?” The head of the team questioned quietly.

Tim nodded. “Not directly. He’s a friend of a friend. I know three people who are going to be gutted.”

“Please tell me none of those are minors.” Tony pleaded. He groaned at Tim’s silence.

* * *

 

The phone in Cyberspace Café rang and Hayley Ziktor ran to get it before the call dropped. Not for the first time, she regretted giving her only employee time off during busy season.

“Hayley Ziktor of the Cyberspace Café, serving smoothies while you surf the internet.” She answered, slightly out of breath.

_ “Hey Hailstorm, I still have to get you and Thom Thom back for that  _ rainbow _ prank you two pulled in freshman year.”  _

“Mothy! How are you?” Hayley replied to her old college friend. “Did you hear about Thom’s new team? It’s small this time.”

_ “I know. The singer, footballer, nerd and artist.” _ Tim replied back, a disgruntled hey in the background of the call at the mention of their aliases from Ethan. That was a good sign to the red haired woman.

“It’s not like you to call suddenly, and in the middle of the day too. Should I send out a Rainbow Alert?” She jokingly asked. At the drawn out silence, Hayley began getting worried. “Timothy McGee, you tell me why you have my kids this minute or I’ll do  _ something _ to your computer.”

_ “They found an ex-Red Beret today. I’m going to need that alert.”  _ Tim said, sounding defeated.

“I’ll send it out myself and bring Tommy to you and the kids.” Hayley said solemnly, going through the list of who was where, currently. “Tell them not to freak out at the convergence like you did.”

_ “There’s so many though.” _ She could hear the slight smile in his voice.  _ “You know where to go, right?” _

“Yes. We’ll ask for you.” Hayley replied. “See you soon and may Zordon protect you.”

_ “See you Hailstorm and same.” _  Tim hung up and Hayley turned back to her café.

“Everybody, I need you all to leave please.” She shouted into the room. “I’m closing for a few days, effective immediately.” She began shooing customers out, starting with those with food who began putting money on their tables so those who were on the computers could logout. When the room was cleared, she pulled out her cell phone and called Tommy.

_ “Hey you’ve reached the phone of Doctor Tommy Oliver. This message means I’ve misplaced my phone or forgot to charge it. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I realize which one.” _

Hayley groaned and hung up before dialing again but to the house phone.

With her phone cradled between her shoulder and ear, she began tidying up.

_ “I swear I wasn’t doing anything illegal.” _ Tommy said upon answering the phone.

“Good.” Hayley replied. “Is it time sensitive or need constant attention?” She asked.

_ “Kind of.” _

“Leave it with Anton.” She told him. “Rainbow alert is being broadcast and we’re heading to DC.”

_ “Moth’s in DC.” _ Tommy stated.  _ “And so are the kids. It’s why we sent them there. It’s safer.” The background sounded fuzzy as if he was moving. “How long are we going to be gone?” _

“A week maybe.” She answered. “Leave detailed instructions for Anton. I’ll pick you up when I finish cleaning up.”

_ “I’ll swing by your place and get your stuff.” _ Tommy said.  _ “I swear to only touch clothes and nothing else.” _

“You better not. I like this toaster.”

_ “That was five years ago! And I didn’t know toasters were flammable. Will either of you get over it?” _

“I also liked that toaster. And it wasn’t plugged in.”

The beep signaling he had hung up brought a small smile to her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on my work and point out any mistakes I made.


End file.
